


Seus olhos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Geordi ainda não estava acostumado a não ter seu VISOR.





	Seus olhos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753997) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Geordi ergueu suas mãos para tirar seu VISOR antes de dormir, parando o movimento na metade quando percebeu que não estava ali. Depois de um par de semanas, esse erro era menos comum, mas ainda acontecia, mesmo que a imagem que tivesse com os implantes não fosse nada como via com o VISOR. Era força do hábito, presumia, ele usou o VISOR por mais de trinta anos, e nunca houve um tempo antes disso em que poderia ver com seus próprios olhos.

Ele entendia o raciocínio por trás dos novos protocolos de segurança, e sabia que não era exatamente uma exigência. Ninguém iria obrigar ele a fazer os implantes, mas ao mesmo tempo seu trabalho na nave que amava, cheia das pessoas que considerava seus amigos, foi utilizado como incentivo, e ter a oferta de um posto não sensível ao invés disso era quase um insulto para a sua capacidade.

Antes disso, ele nunca tinha pensado em si mesmo como um problema por causa do seu VISOR. Claro, às vezes ele daria problemas, o deixando tão cego como nasceu, mas em outras oportunidades podia ver o que os outros não viam, e isso trazia algumas vantagens. Era quase engraçado como a forma como podia ver não era o problema, mas sim ter que ter um link direto com o seu cérebro. Isso ele concordava, podia levar a uma coisa absolutamente terrível, uma violação que não podia exatamente descrever, e nunca teria terapia o bastante para lidar com as implicações de coisas como ter memórias de coisas que nunca aconteceram.

Não, ele entendia a lógica do banimento do VISOR em posições sensíveis. Ainda parecia um pouco injusta, discriminatória até, mas só havia tantas vezes que aquela conexão podia ser abusada antes de Geordi começar a pensar que ela era um problema, por mais que lhe doesse admitir isso.

Se fosse só sobre ele, nunca teria trocado seu VISOR pelos implantes, e talvez uma parte dele sempre fosse sentir falta dele, como um tipo de membro fantasma, de alguma forma estranha. Mas não era só sobre ele, e não podia abandonar a Enterprise por causa de algo assim, então contra seu melhor julgamento ele passou pela cirurgia e torceu pelo melhor.

Ele ainda era uma criança quando se adaptou ao VISOR, com toda a dor que vinha disso, então certamente se adaptar a esses olhos não estaria além de sua capacidade agora. Ele iria se adaptar, como sempre tinha feito, porque não tinha outra escolha.


End file.
